Family or Famiglia
by clo-eli
Summary: Shuichi got a letter from his mother telling him of their family visit.  He does not know the reaction his family and Yuki would have at finally meeting each other.  He should warn Yuki not to eat any of his mom's cooking, it's poisonous.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their proper owners

Summary: Shuichi got a letter from his mother telling him of their family visit. He does not know the reaction his family and Yuki would have at finally meeting each other. He should warn Yuki not to eat any of his mom's cooking, it's poisonous.

Family or Famiglia

Chapter 1

Shuichi was being his bubbly energetic self, this day was turning out to be one of his greatest. He had just got out of the studios after finishing recording a new song for Bad Luck's Newest Album coming out. Yuki had finished writing his novel earlier today and had already submitted it to his publisher in the afternoon. Yuki wanted to have a quiet dinner between the two, which had Shuichi filled with a lot of energy for the day, and he decided for them to go on a date tomorrow since they both had the day off.

"I'm home!" Shuichi cried as he quickly made his way in the house after taking out his shoes in the front. He quickly gave Yuki a hug and a kiss, the other watched him affectionately before going back to cooking the food for dinner. "Mail's on the table." Yuki told Shuichi. Shuichi bounded to the living room to look at his mail.

"Fan mail, Fan mail, invitation for a dinner, more fan mail, letter from mother, bill. Oh look I finally got my Nittle Grasper Shirt that I ordered on-line." Shuichi cried with joy. Yuki decided to look at what the got his pink haired lover so excited but quickly went back to the kitchen when he saw him twirling around with a t-shirt in his hand. It was then that Shuichi's phone rang with Hiroshi's ringtone signifying who the caller was. "What's up Hiro?" Shuichi answered. "A letter from the family? Let me check again." Shuichi went back to his mail and found his mother's letter. He opened it and read. As he read his face was becoming paler. "I think it might be a little too late to run away now, mother is probably already in town." Shuichi's voice was scared. "See you tomorrow then." With that he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked his lover as he put the dinner on the table. He looked worried at seeing the drastic change in his lover's attitude.

"Yuki, I think we might want to postpone the date. Tomorrow we will probably have to meet my mother and the rest of my family."

Yuki was confused at how meeting his family was a bad thing. "So why will we see Hiroshi tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"You know how Hiro and I grew up together." Shuichi started. "It's because our parents consider each other family, eccentric and sometimes wanting to kill each other, but still family. When we left, they did not know it was to become a band. I guess they finally found out with the publicity. Oh and Yuki, whatever you do, do not eat my mom's cooking. It's poisonous, I am immune to it, but you aren't." With that they went back to their meal, each filled with their own thoughts on how tomorrow was going to be.

At the same time in one of the best hotels, a large group of people rented the best rooms for two weeks. A woman with pink hair was looking at a picture of a younger Shuichi that was in her wallet. "Bianchi" a man with short silver hair and green eyes called out to his sister. The woman with pink hair looked at her younger brother, glad that she did not have to wear glasses to hide half her face now that her brother got used to seeing her. "We got the rooms ready, tomorrow we will have a family renunion and talk about all that happened. Plus I want to ask if the rumors about what ASK did to Shuichi are true, that way we could find them and give them a reason not to mess with family." The man said threateningly. Another man with red eyes and black hair, a small bit was in a miniature ponytail, was passing by the two siblings. "We'll definitely teach those trash what happens when they mess with family." Xanxus spoke, looking quite eager to see his son's reaction to them coming personally.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their proper owners

Family or Fagmilia

Chapter 2

During the night, both Hiroshi and Shuichi were not able to sleep, their paranoia of their respective parents going to pick them up insured that there would be no wink of sleep. Yuki sighed as he tried to ignore his lovers tossing and turning, all he wanted to do was sleep. Shuichi suddenly sat straight up and looked at his lover with a maniacal eyes. "Oh God," Yuki muttered, "not again."

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried. "We are getting out of here before they come for us." With that he started a mad dash at packing clothes for both of them.

Yuki looked at the clock and found that it was two o'clock in the morning. "Shuichi," Yuki began, then yawned before he started again, "I doubt your family is that bad. You already met mine and gave them enough of a scare, I doubt that it could get worse."

Shuichi paused his frantic packing and looked at Yuki like if he had just proposed the most ludicrous idea. "The family is not normal, the houses that they live in are under constant repairs due to the internal fighting among them. I am normal compared to them, how Hiro got out of to become normal is still beyond me." Shuichi said frantically. "They did not exactly approve of what we wanted to do, and we sort of ran away. Which is why it took them a while to find us." He finished looking down as he said this.

Yuki sighed and he got out of bed to walk towards Shuichi. He took him in his arms, then he hit him in the head after he finished their embrace. "You are basically scared of facing your family and are over reacting. I do not see Hiroshi react this way." Yuki got interrupted by a frantic pounding on the house door.

"Open up, it's me Hiro. Come on we have to leave before they come for us." Hiroshi's voice sounded desperately through the door.

"I stand corrected. Both of you are idiots." With that Yuki went to answer the door and let Hiroshi in. He carried a duffle bag that was filled with what he considered the essentials. Yuki debated on what he could do. His first option would be to leave both Shuichi and Hiroshi out in the living room to panic over what they wanted to do and he could go to sleep making sure to lock them out. There was a chance that he would not be able to sleep with that option. The second option would be to force feed them sleeping pills and then he could have his peace and quite and go to sleep. He smiled a bit at the idea of getting his sleep. The last option was to follow whatever scheme they had. While it would not get him any sleep, it would ease his calm a bit since Hiroshi rarely panicked as bad as Shuichi.

His choice was apparently made when a loud knocking noise came once again on his front door, this time followed by a very distinctive yell of "Voi!"

Shuichi and Hiroshi both muttered curses and got Yuki before he could answer the door. "How do we get out of here?" Shuichi whispered to Hiroshi, his hand covering Yuki's mouth in an effort for his lover to not make any noise.

"Don't worry," Hiroshi whispered back to Shuichi, "I called K and convinced him that we were going to do some group bonding to get prepared for the new song. I told him to pick up Suguru and to come pick us up a few streets away from here. Yuki is supposed to go because he is your inspiration."

Shuichi nodded eagerly and got his and Yuki's bag and the three went to another way out of the house unnoticed by the visitor at the door. "Aren't you guys over reacting?" Yuki asked them as they were walking a few streets away from the house.

"No!" the other two answered him. A van came to a stop in front of them and opened their doors to reveal a pissed off Suguru in pajamas and a hyper K in the driver's seat. Yuki got in the front passenger's seat, while Shuichi and Hiroshi went to the middle seat with Suguru.

Suguru glared at them. "I love you guys but this is ridiculous, why could this not wait until the morning."

Hiroshi first gave K instructions to take them as far away from any place they would normally hang out before he answered Suguru. "If we waited for tomorrow, we would probably not be here anymore and there would be no more Bad Luck because we would be on a plane to Italy."

K and Suguru were shocked by his response. "What do you mean?" Suguru asked confused.

"They ran away from their home and now their parents are after them to return." Yuki answered them calmly. "They seem to be scared of their parent for some reason."

K drove them to a hotel and booked a suite for all of them to be together. "I am going to get answers when we get to the room." He threatened them as he drove.

When they got to the room, K had observed some kids sneak out of the room next door. The were fighting with each other but they tried not to make to much noise to wake the other occupants in the room. One of the kids had what appeared to be knives while another had tonfas. The other kids appeared to have a variety of weapons. K shook his head and entered into the room. "Kids these days, carrying toy weapons while sneaking out of their parents room. Though those curved knives did look pretty real."

That comment got Shuichi and Hiroshi to freeze for a bit before they started to mutter curses. "We are next door to our family." Hiroshi informed them bluntly. "Those were not toys but real weapons, which means that all of our parents will wake up in a bit to get them. I am not looking forward for a family reunion, especially since we did run away from one of my dads back at Yuki's house."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their proper owners.

Family or Fagmilia

Chapter 3

"Voi!" the sound went through the hotel, waking up everyone in it. Squalo went straight to where Xanxus and Bianchi, both had just finished looking at the other places that they could have been, mainly Hiroshi's apartment and the entertainment company, and came up with nothing. "I couldn't find our stupid son and your stupid brat." He said angrily.

"Tch." Both Xanxus and Bianchi responded at the same time. Tsuna had told them to wait until tomorrow at the designated time and area that they had sent them. Tsuna wanted to talk to them and make sure that they understood why they wanted them back. Xanxus, Squalo, and Bianchi did not see the need to wait, let alone explain to them. They were there parents, the Shuichi and Hiroshi were the ones that were going to do the explaining, not them.

They made their way to their room and noticed that some of the kids they had brought to help convince their children were fighting with each other. "Voi, brats get to bed. You can settle your arguments in the morning." Was Squalo's answer to the situation. As one can see, there was a reason as to why Hiroshi and Shuichi were raised together, Varia and Guardian parenting styles were some of those reasons. The only ones that were good with raising children were the Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, Tsuna, Lussuria, and surprisingly Hibari. Hibari did not try to teach them fighting techniques until he thought they were old enough to handle it. The small amount of people that were safe enough to handle children did make things challenging, especially when one was talking about missions being taken, which included Haru and Kyoko. Shuichi and Hiroshi are considered the guinea pigs of raising children, the Varia and the Guardians decided to put their differences aside and help each other with the two kids. Both groups became a tad overprotective of the children, which led them to their escape to become a band. They had originally planned to go visit Nana, but decided that it would have been the first place their parents would have looked. Instead they decided to head straight to NG studios to see if they could become a band, which leads them to where this started, their fame caught the attention of someone in the Vongola Family who recognized them.

Bad Luck's suite room

"Voi!" the yell was heard in the room. Hiroshi, Shuichi, and Yuki recognized the voice.

Yuki groaned "There goes my hope for sleep." He muttered.

Hiroshi and Shuichi were immediately on the ground kneeling in prayer to a higher deity to save them from Squalo's wrath. K was polishing his gun and Suguru had a confused look mixed in with his sleepy face. K stopped with his polishing as a thought occurred to him. "Hiro, you said that we passed one of your dads. Could you explain what you meant."

Hiroshi and Shuichi looked at K, both stopping from their prayers after hearing the question. Hiroshi decided to answer. "I guess you could call Squalo my step-dad, my dad is Xanxus and the two of them are as good as married. It's similar to Shuichi's and Yuki's relationship, except there might be more violence between them, but that's normal in my family. I never knew my mom."

Shuichi nodded his agreement at the assessment of the Vongola family, he was still surprised that Hiroshi came out normal and that he came out alright. "My mom's name is Bianchi, she is a scary person to anger. I never knew who my father was either." After they finished their small family facts, they quickly went back to their prayer hoping for Uncle Tsuna's interference. That's when Shuichi remembered their lunch gathering. "Hey Hiro, was it Uncle Tsuna that set up the lunch reunion."

Hiroshi stopped in his prayer as the sense of dread washed over him. "Yes." He answered slowly. "Yes it was, which means he is here too."

"Which means that if we don't show up to the reunion, we have to deal with an upset Uncle Tsuna." Shuichi interrupted. Both felt the sense of hopelessness as they realized what they had to do the later on in the day. The two of them loved their Uncle Tsuna for being relatively normal, but were scared of him when he was upset. His anger brought even the most unruly family members to obedience.

"Is it really a bad thing?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Hiroshi and Shuichi answered, their faces pale as they thought of the outcome of the meeting. "We have to go to the reunion."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 4

Tsuna had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. He was finally getting to see his nephews after not seeing them for nearly a year. He was proud of them being able to make a great band, though he was worried about their safety, which was why he was going to take them back to Italy where they would be amongst family. Tsuna knew that Bianchi, Xanxus, and Squalo got impatient and tried to find Shuichi and Hiroshi, he snickered at the thought of them knowing how close the two actually were.

He dressed in a suit, got his wallet, and walked out of his suite. He moved to the room across from his and knocked on the door. A blond man with long hair tied into a ponytail opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I was wondering how many of you guys are going to Italy. I'll wait for the answer at lunch. Would you please tell the boys that they have until eleven to sleep? I do not want them to be late." Tsuna said hurriedly, giving the confused blond no room to speak. He quickly left the hotel and got on a taxi. He would rather not get lost on his way to NG headquarters and not be able to make it on time to the family reunion. At the thought of a family reunion, he snickered, he would have loved to see the look on Shuichi's father's face when he found out he had a son. They may have a shaky alliance, but he was still upset at him for what he put all of his family through.

When he reached his destination, he went to the secretary to see if Mr. Seguchi. He was surprised to find that the man had arrived early and was ready to see him. He smiled to the secretary and made his way to the office.

"Mr. Sawada, please come in and sit down." Tohma was confused when Tsuna had made an appointment to see him. He knew it concerned Nittle Grasper, he just hoped that it was not for a concert, Ryuichi was getting a bit restless and wanted to spend time with the Bad Luck band. This meant that he had the inane idea that Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck should have a bonding vacation, which was the reason that he was getting all of the papers ready so that he could take a vacation. "May I ask what this meeting is about?" Tohma asked politely.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Seguchi." Tsuna said with a smile as he sat down on the chair that was offered. "I came to ask you if Nittle Grasper is willing to travel to Italy."

Tohma sighed, so it was about a private concert. "No, we are going to take a vacation as a reward for the finishing the album. I'm afraid that any concert would have to be made after the vacation."

Tsuna smile. "It wasn't about a concert, though you could preform if you want to. I'm asking if you're willing to travel to Italy because I am already planning to take Bad Luck with me. I'm afraid that two of the members won't have a choice, but it appears that the rest of their friends are going to come. I was just extending the invitation so that those two won't be as lonely back home."

Tohma grew cautious. He did not like that two of the band members were not given any choice in the matter. "Which two members?" He was as protective of the Bad Luck members as much as he was of Nittle Grasper.

Tsuna smiled. "Shuichi and Hiroshi." He answered him, pleased to see his protectiveness.

"What have those two done?"

"Nothing at all, except run away. I thought it would be a good vacation for them after their album debut." Tsuna looked at his watch and noticed that he did not have much time before he needed to go back. "Why don't we finish this discussion during lunch." Tsuna took out a card with the restaurant that they are meeting with. "You need this in order to get in to the room in the restaurant that we are using. Please feel free to get the other members of Nittle Grasper to come with you." Tsuna got up to leave.

"Wait. I won't let you do anything to harm them." Tohma told Tsuna.

Tsuna just smiled. "I don't harm my family. Now if you excuse me, I should leave before my family starts to panic, or worse get upset." With that Tsuna took his leave, leaving a shocked Tohma.

Tohma quickly recovered and called K. He needed to get some facts straight regarding the situation.

Tsuna went to the restaurants location to meet up with the rest of the Vongolas, he only hoped that the staff took him seriously when he mentioned how destructive they were.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Note: this chapter is dedicated to a friend who gave me the ok for this idea, the condition was that I don't give him a heart attack.

Chapter 5

Byakuran was pretty happy, especially when he had a big bag of marshmallows in front of him. Life could be better, he mused, his thoughts thinking of a certain pink haired bombshell that was a female Vongola family member. His alliance with the Vongola was improved, though their was still mistrust between them. He was hoping that their alliance would get better, he found that he like Bianchi, quite a lot actually. He was surprised when he found that she had a child, being the naturally curious being that he was, he wanted to know who the father was. He sent for someone to investigate the kid's parentage, never giving anyone else a reason. It was quite a shock to him when he finally got the message.

One of his workers came in to give him the message, and he looked absolutely giddy. Byakuran eyed him with narrowed eyes before putting on a happy smile and getting a large amount of marshmallows in his mouth, he hoped that it freaked his employee out and was quite happy when he saw the man twitch. "What is it?" He asked.

The messenger got a huge smile on his face again. "Congratulations sir. You have a son."

Byakuran was really grateful for the fact that he had already finished the marshmallows and had not eaten another mouthful, he would have choked. The news was surprising, though it did explain that his dream about Bianchi was actually real and he had a one-night stand with her. He always wondered after the even occurred, if there would have been any chance for them to get together. Now he had his chance and had a son as well. Though, the thought of having a son, never occurred to him, he did not have one in any of the other dimensions. "So who is it?"

The employee got giddy again. "His name is Shuichi Gokudera, but he changed his last name recently to go into hiding. He goes by the last name of Shindou, and he's the lead singer of Bad Luck."

Just as Byakuran could ask what that was, the television station gave an announcement. "We just about to show Bad Luck's newest music video. Album sales go out next month, be sure to pick up your album." The newscaster said in a cheerful voice.

Byakuran could not help but be transfixed to his son. He was horrified. "What the hell is he wearing?" He screamed, while looking at his son's skin tight clothing that revealed far too much skin for his liking. "He could get molested." He got a large amount of marshmallows and ate them, hoping that the sugar could calm him down.

"Um, sir?" The employee looked nervous as he shifted his balance between his feet. He was worried about how his boss would take the news. "He might already have if one goes by the rumors. I'm a big fan of the band."

Choking sounds were heard as Byakuran started to choke on his beloved marshmallows. The employee quickly rushed to his aid.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Life could have been better for Shuichi, he could have still kept his mom informed at how he was doing without going too much into detail. He sort of wondered how his mother found out, she wasn't into music and the letters that he and Hiro had been sending home were untraceable towards them. They learned to do many things, especially if it was to avoid getting in trouble with the law, they were after all raised in a mafia family. He was not scared of Yuki, or the thought that Yuki had killed, after all Yuki was Yuki, it did not matter what he wished to be called. His relatives were worse than Yuki and he had been taught to kill by his uncles and his mother in case of something going on. He learned his mother's poison cooking and he dabbled in dynamite as well as other forms of weaponry. mostly guns. Hiroshi learned from his fathers how to fight with a sword and how to use guns efficiently, he also dabbled in other forms of protection, mostly from what they were taught by the Vongola family. They weren't scared of K, after all Uncle Reborn was scarier. They tried hard to hide that they were from a mafia family, they even acted like they couldn't defend themselves as good as they could. ASK was lucky that Shuichi would have rather hid than fight back, he was very close to showing them his true skills after they had threatened Yuki. Now, it would appear that ASK is about to face something worse than a pissed Tohma, a pissed off overprotective Family was ready to hunt them if they find out that the rumors were true. With a groan, Bad Luck, K and Yuki made their way to the restaurant for the meeting. Everybody, except K, were surprised when the Nittle Grasper band was waiting for them outside the restaurant. Ryuichi bounded to Shuichi and gave him a big hug before he went back to his band. Shuichi and Hiro felt that the situation was bad considering the glare that Tohma was giving them.

"So, you guys ran away from your family?" Tohma's voice was casual, but they could tell that it was more accusatory. At their nods Tohma showed a bit of concern. "Was there anything wrong going on?"

A loud crash was heard in the restaurant causing everyone except for the runaways to look at the restaurant with concerns. "Not more than usual." Hiroshi replied calmly. "Come on, let's get inside there before more fuss is made." Hiroshi looked to see various family subordinates causing a huge brawl, followed by Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, Squalo, and Xanxus fighting amongst themselves on the side, well Tsuna was trying to stop a fight and got dragged into it. Reborn and some of the kids were on another corner of the room looking at the fights with great amusement. Weapons were already drawn and were part of the fight. The waiters of the restaurant were nowhere to be seen, probably hiding in another room. Hiro quickly took one of K's guns and Shuichi took one of the food trays, instantly turning it to poison cooking. Hiroshi took a deep breath and imitated his father. "Voi! Scum, stop this mess." He shot at an empty space to get attention. Shuichi immediately thew the poison cooking at the groups that were still fighting, lucky for them they ducked.

Shuichi and Hiroshi surprised their companions with their behavior, they never expected for that to happen. The noise in the restaurant went down as the occupants of the room were looking at the two that interrupted them. Bianchi let out a squeal as she rushed to get her son in a hug. Yuki instantly knew where Shuichi had picked up the habit. Xanxus and Squalo went up to Hiroshi and hit him in the back of his head. They then took turns hugging their son, Xanxus was last and did not let go of his son from his grip. His protective instincts were still up and he did not want any harm to come to his son. Tsuna greeted them with a warm smile and tried to hug them, but was unable to because of the three over protective parents.

"Congratulations!" Tsuna said to the boys. He smiled proudly at the two musicians. "I heard all of you were going to take a vacation. I decided to invite Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper and Yuki back home to Italy. Were going to be leaving after this lunch, so I suggest that those that want to come better start packing for a long trip." Tsuna addressed everybody, and the two boys were a bit relieved. They thought that they were going to be forced to go home. "Why don't you guys mingle for lunch, your cousins missed you." Tsuna spoke to the two boys again.

They nodded and walked back to their friends. "Yuki!" Shuichi called towards his lover, he grabbed his hand and dragged him to stand in front of his mother. "This is my mother, Bianchi. Mom, this is my lover Yuki." He hugged Yuki tightly and smiled at him lovingly. Yuki gave him a small smile before shaking hands with Bianchi. Bianchi smiled lovingly towards her son. Before she could say anything else, his cousins dragged Shuichi off to another corner where they were talking to Hiroshi. Their friends were already scattered among the adults. "Be nice!" Shuichi shouted as he was dragged away.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki. I'm sure that both of you would take care of each other." Bianchi told Yuki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mam. I can see where Yuki gets some of his lovely traits." Yuki said, Though a little hesitant with using the word lovely to describe those traits.

"Oh Yuki, we should have dinner sometime. I'm sure that you will love my cooking." Bianchi said.

A gust of wind appeared next to Yuki and Shuichi had his lover in a protective embrace. "Never!" He shouted. "You are not going to cook for Yuki."

Yuki looked confused at the exchange between the two. He grew used to Shuichi being able to appear out of nowhere and his doglike sense of hearing. He wore the dog costume enough that it made him wonder if his senses really were increased. "What's wrong with her cooking?" Yuki asked confused.

"That," Shuichi said as he pointed towards the wall he threw the poison cooking. The poison was now eating through the thick walls. "Is hereditary." Shuichi finished his explanation, which caused Yuki to look at his lover's mother in a whole new level.

"What if Hayato cooks?" Bianchi asked.

"I don't trust him cooking food for Yuki either." Shuichi said. "I need to talk to Yuki." He told his mother as he dragged him off to an empty corner, not allowing anyone to say anything before the departure.

At en empty corner, Shuichi got serious. "Yuki," he addressed his lover, "you know how you asked if I will still love you because you were a killer? It's my turn to ask you, are you willing to stay with me if you knew I was capable of worse?"

Yuki looked at his lover and hit him lightly on the head. "You idiot. You should know the answer to that question. I won't get rid of you voluntarily or involuntarily, so I guess were stuck with each other. I don't care what you're capable of, you're still you and that's all that matters. I love you and you better not forget that." Shuichi got a teary look on his face and Yuki started to regret saying all of that.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled happily and he crushed his lover in a hug, back to his hyper personality. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Note: Dedicated to my friend who helps me come up with a lot of this craziness. It is dangerous to have the both of us brainstorm.

Chapter 7

The two shared a long kiss, which would have been longer if it wasn't for Shuichi grabbing Yuki and pulling him down. "What was that for?" Yuki asked, before he heard a small bomb going off from where he was just a few moments ago. "What the hell was that?" He asked looking at the destruction left behind.

"That was my uncle Hayato, my mom's younger brother." Shuichi said annoyed that his kiss was interrupted. "Yuki's mine." He yelled out for everyone to hear, a friendly warning to the mafia members to leave Yuki alone and a comfort for their friends to hear a normal response from the pink haired singer.

The party went on normally and both groups got comfortable with each other despite the destruction that both groups had. After the party Tsuna offered once again to allow them to come to their home in Italy with them for the vacations, or longer if they wanted. The last part was said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you for the offer Uncle Tsuna, but we would rather stay here. Right Hiro?" Shuichi answered.

"Yeah. We really liked being around family again, but we did plan to have a small vacation after the work we did." Hiro agreed.

"Oh boys," Tsuna said with a smile, "I was talking to the rest of your friends. You guys have no choice in coming. So if you would tell us what you want to pack from your house so that we could get it for you, after all the clothes back at the house still fit you." The smile he had on his face scared Shuichi and Hiroshi into submission.

Yuki sighed seeing that his lover had no choice. "I'll go with you if you have no problems having me. I'll also get their stuff."

"I like you, Shuichi made a good choice in a partner." Tsuna said to Yuki, which was a clearer warning that no one from the family would harm Yuki while he was with Shuichi. There were several sighs of disappointment going around, they had wanted to give him a friendly chat about dating Shuichi. Shuichi and Hiroshi were snickering at the reactions. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Suguru said while raising his hand. "We're a band and we're supposed to stick together. Plus, wasn't this supposed to be a bonding experience to get us to better understand each other." Shuichi had teary eyes at his bandmate's comment, he felt loved but was now concerned over Suguru's safety.

"I guess that means I'll go as well." K said. He was going to protect his band, and seeing the destruction that was caused, he was sure that they needed protection.

"We're going." Ryuichi volunteered Nittle Grasper.

"Ryuichi!" Tohma got after his lead singer.

"We're supposed to be doing the same bonding as fellow bands. It's our duty to take care of the younger generation singers." Ryuichi said with his serious side, which quickly gave way to his childish side. "Plus we get to spend time with the rest of their family. It's going to be fun and Mr. Kumagoro agrees."

"Ryuichi." Tohma and Noriko groaned in defeat.

"Wow, you made some great friends." Tsuna commented. "Well if everything's settled, we'll meet you at the airport in two hours. See you then."

After two hours, everyone was already on board the private plane. Hiroshi and Shuichi were currently tied up and being held near their respective parents, who were forcing them into telling them what happened in their lives. They were hoping to confirm or disconfirm the rumors of what ASK did to Shuichi. Shuichi and Hiroshi had evaded that conversation and talked about everything else. When Yuki boarded the plane, Shuichi quickly took off the chains that were binding him and dashed towards Yuki to grip him into a death hug. "Love conquers all!" Mother and son shouted.

The plane ride itself was uneventful, which was probably due to the light amount of morphine that coated the food that was eaten by most of the family members, which included all the children. If the guests were surprised to see the Arcobaleno drinking an expresso, no one commented on it. The calmness was broken when Shuichi got a telephone call from an unknown caller. "Hello?" Shuichi answered cheerfully.

"Yes, I heard that you had a situation with a rival that went bad. I would like to inform you that you don't have to worry about that anymore. I will gladly take care of that vile ASK for you son." The caller spoke, though it could be heard that he was munching on something before the he hung up.

"I think someone got the wrong phone number, whats a vialask?" Shuichi asked confused.

"What do you mean Shuichi?" Bianchi asked her son.

"The person who called me said I was his son and that he would take care of the vialask which was supposed to be my rival."

"I think they meant ASK." Hiroshi told Shuichi.

"You mean I okayed a hit on ASK. I mean, I understand why you guys would want to go after them for what they did to me, but I sent a stranger after them for the wrong reasons." Shuichi said in a panic. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that." He muttered after he realized what he let out.

"They did what!" Most of the Vongola screamed. Bianchi and Xanxus went to the pilot.

"Turn this plane around!" Xanxus and Bianchi screamed. Xanxus had his guns trained to the pilots head, while Bianchi had both hands full of poison cooking ready to shove it to the pilot's mouth.

Tsuna was upset, but he would rather have things in order. "Everyone shut up and sit down!" He screamed, he was in his Hyper Dying Will mode and he was ready to go on the offensive. "If the plane turns around, we won't have enough fuel to make it back to Japan. So unless you want to go on a crash landing, you better be quiet. Pilot ignore those two and continue on our way home." Tsuna grabbed Xanxus and Bianchi and dragged them back to their seats. "Sit down, we'll deal with this later." He took a deep breath before speaking again. By now the flames were no longer visible, and the guests thought it might have been their imagination. "Shuichi can I see your phone?"

Shuichi quickly handed him the phone, afraid to upset his uncle even more. Tsuna took the phone and saw the number that was recorded. "No mistake, guess your father figured out you were his son." Tsuna said softly while he dialed Byakuran's number. "Byakuran, call of the hit. I have something that's better. We're heading back to Italy, so if you want to meet your son and his friends, meet us back home tomorrow." The responses were not heard, but it sounded like Byakuran agreed.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke, the guests feeling shocked at how the baby was speaking. "Give me the phone, I need to talk to Byakuran." He got the phone from Tsuna. "Byakuran, If you ever want to reproduce again, I suggest you stop eating those blasted marshmallows your addicted to. Your child is almost always on a permanent sugar high. So unless you want me to use the reverse bazooka and have you take care of your own child until he gets back to normal, you better start getting rid of that addiction." Reborn spoke threateningly at Byakuran and shut the phone without giving Byakuran a chance to respond. Reborn was one of the babysitters for the boys when they were younger. Shuichi picked up his cosplaying habits from Reborn. This meant that Reborn was repeatedly exposed to Shuichi at his most hyper moments and that Reborn wished he had his original body just so that he could take care of the brats. Reborn had a great respect for Yuki because he is able to handle Shuichi on his cheerful moments. While he saw Ryuichi's actions, he wished that his expresso would be a beverage of alcoholic nature, very strong liquor.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 8

"So runt," Xanxus spoke to his son in order to relieve the tension that was created in the room. "Heard you have a girlfriend, a girl named Ayaka." A sly grin spread across his face as Squalo snorted.

"How'd you know?" Hiroshi asked fearfully. He did not want his girlfriend to meet his insane relatives just yet, especially when she was just getting used to Shuichi.

"We asked her about the trip and once she heard you were going, she immediately said yes." Reborn said calmly with his sadistic smirk in place. "Lussuria, Fran, and Bel are going to get them right now."

This immediately got a panic response with both Hiroshi and Shuichi. Hiroshi quickly got his phone out and dialed Ayaka's number. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, he tapped his foot in annoyance. "Hello? Ayaka? Are you okay?" He asked quickly as soon as someone picked up the phone.

Ayaka had picked up the phone just as the doorbell had rung. "Hiro!" She cried happily. "Of course I'm fine. I just can't wait to see you again. Hold on, someone just came to the house."

Bel, Lussuria, and Fran entered the house and spotted Ayaka on the phone and her bags by the door. "Hello Peasant." The genius blond prince greeted Ayaka.

Hiroshi heard the greeting and screamed to Ayaka in order to get her attention back to him. "Pass Uncle Fran the phone.!"

"Uncle Fran?" Ayaka said confused.

"That's me." Fran said in a neutral tone as he raised his hand.

Ayaka looked at the group confused. They were definitely weird in her opinion, especially with the different accessories that they each had. Ayaka handed her cell phone over to the green haired man with a frog hat. "Hello Hiro." Fran spoke. "What can I do for you?"

"Uncle Fran, I need you to look after Ayaka." Hiro spoke in a calm and serious tone. "I love her and I don't want anything to happen to her, which includes anything that Uncle Bel might do."

Fran did not show any emotions on the outside, but inside his mind he was happy to hear that. "Okay kiddo, don't worry. Leave her to me and she'll see you soon."

"Thank you and can you pass the phone to Uncle Bel?"

"Bye bye." Fran said his goodbyes and called towards Bel. "Fake Prince, he wants to talk to you."

Bel took out one of his knives and threw it at Frans back. A toneless "ow" was his response. "Yes mini-boss?" He said to Hiro.

"Uncle Bell," Hiroshi spoke in a voice that made Xanxus proud, "don't hurt Ayaka. I don't care if you're bored, I want to see her in one piece and not bleeding."

"Whatever mini boss, see you soon." Bell closed the phone, not paying to much attention to the threats that he was receiving before he hung up. "Shi, shi, shi, let's go before we're late. I'm sure that we're going to have fun getting to know each other." Bel said in a sadistic way.

"Bel sempai," Fran called out, his voice showed no emotion but his eyes had a threatening gleam. "If you do anything, you'll be sleeping in the floor for a month."

Bel pouted at his fun being ruined. "Fine!" He growled angrily. "We still need to go before the plane leaves without us. We're in a schedule and the boss will have our heads if we don't show up on time."

Lussuria grabbed Ayaka in a loose one-armed hug. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lussuria but you could call me Aunty Luss. How about I tell you stories about your lover boy when he was small."

Ayaka was excited to hear more about Hiro, and happily chatted with Lussuria. She still thought that the group was weird, but she didn't think that everybody in the family would be just as weird and dysfunctional.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews and your patience. Sorry for taking to long to update.

Chapter 9

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was a bit more uneventful and normal. Normal for the wackiness of the bands' usual antics and the violence of the Vongola. Luckily, damage was kept to the minimum and Shuichi temporarily forgot on the hit on ASK in favor of learning more about his father. What he got were very different descriptions of Byakuran, depending on who was doing the response. Shuichi did what he normally does when it comes to his family, he took everything in and decided to reserve judgment until after he met him. Though, he did get some information on how he might have gotten some of his traits. Apparently he had his father's purple eyes and happy mood, and his mother kept him from getting bored in case he wanted to rule the world like his father. That had explained the extreme training he and Hiro and undergone while they were with their family.

When they arrived, Nana greeted Hiro and Shuichi with a great big hug. "How are my famous and not infamous grandchildren. Congratulations on your band Bad Luck."

Tsuna and the other Vongola were sputtering in confusion. "Mom, we never told you that they were in a band."

"Of course not sweetheart. They sent me their progress and I read about it in the media. I am their number one fan." Nana squealed in delight.

"You told Nana but not your own mother/father" Bianchi and Xanxus growled at their children.

"You overreact!" Hiro and Shuichi screamed in synchrony. "Besides, Aunt Luss also knows."

Seeing that their was going to be a huge argument, K decided that it would be best to interrupt the current conversation. "So what is it that you guys do?" He asked curiously. He had started to wonder about what was familiar about Shuichi and Hiroshi's family and why they would want to live together when it seems that they were quite a dangerous mix. The mansion they were in was huge and they were brought in a private airplane, which indicated money. Then there was the various odd conversations, the children trained with weapons, and Reborn who had sent a lot of warning bells in K's head.

"Oh, our business dabbles in a lot of things, nothing too specific." Tsuna answered, then to switch the topic, "How about we show you the music and recording room. I'm sure that you guys would love to be in it. It has a lot of various musical and recording instruments."

Shuichi and Hiroshi caught on with the switch of conversation, yet were curious about the music room. "Uncle Tsuna, the only music room we had when we left was a piano room. When was the music room built?" Shuichi asked.

"A few days ago." Tsuna responded.

Shuichi and Hiroshi felt dread once again. The music and recording room meant that their family was serious about them staying here. They would probably try to get the others to agree to have Bad Luck become permanent residents of the Vongola home. Looking at Suguru's awed face about the thought of a new music and recording room, Shuichi and Hiroshi felt that it wouldn't take much, especially if they would know about how strict the Vongola were at whatever they were doing. K and Tohma would definitely agree if it meant they would get the music out faster. "We're doomed." They both whispered.

They got to the room quite quickly and none of the usual conflict was in sight while on the way. All the guests and the Vongola musicians were in awe at the room. While they explored the room to their hearts content, Tsuna quietly slipped away and made his way to his office.

At his office, Tsuna held a very devious smirk, one that promised revenge and pain on someone. He got on the phone and made a call. "Hello?" He spoke on the phone. "Is this the group ASK? You see, I heard about you from my nephews and I, along with my family members, would love to meet you in person." After a pause, in which the other person spoke something, Tsuna continued. "Money wouldn't be an object. I would be provided a place to stay." Tsuna's smirk widened as he got what he wanted, he gave them the information that they needed in order to make their way to the Vongola mansion in a few days. "Thank you for the business. We can't wait for you to get here."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gravitation or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the reviews and your patience.

Chapter 10

The group had gotten a snack since many of them were hungry. It was already late when they had arrived at the mansion and they did spend about two hours in the music room before Tsuna and the others went and picked them up. That was when dinner plans discussions started happening.

"We should all eat as a family." Tsuna happily commented. "I want to get to know everyone here." Even though he said that, Tsuna had stared right at Yuki, making it obvious that his protective side was starting to occur.

"I want to have a family dinner with my son and his boyfriend before that psychotic idiot gets here." Bianchi replied, the idiot was obviously referring to Byakuran. "I'm sure that we have a lot to discuss." She continued, this time also staring at Yuki.

"Tenth, Sis, why don't we have a family dinner tonight and everyone have breakfast together. By morning, Hiro's girlfriend should have arrived by now, and we could have the family gathering." Gokudera interjected, before an argument could start.

"I guess I could wait a bit more." Tsuna pouted a bit before putting on a cheerful grin. "Anyway we could eat with our separate families for dinner, and the rest of our guests could join us for dinner. By now, your stuff on in your rooms and a maid will show you to your rooms."

"Wait!" Shuichi shouted, not trusting anyones smile of the rooms being separate. "Yuki is staying with me. I do not trust any of my family, excluding Hiro, with Yuki."

The overprotective family started to protest when Nana decided to interject. "Of course dear, before they left to pack the bags, I asked for both yours and Yuki's luggage to be brought to your room." Several cries of "Nana," "Mama," and "Mother," were ignored by Nana as she smiled at the guests. "Why don't you guys go to your rooms before you go to dinner." With that the guests were dismissed and Shuichi quickly dragged Yuki to his room.

Yuki and Shuichi decided to change their clothes into something more presentable. Shuichi wore black pants, a black shirt, and a red vest, he hid as many weapons just in case he needed to defend himself and Yuki. Yuki didn't notice his lover hiding weapons and had put on black pants and a white shirt. With that, the two walked to a more private living room in the Vongola mansion. The living room was used for a more relaxed family atmosphere, and was the perfect place to have a family dinner complete with the atmosphere. There was a small kitchen that was open near the small dining room table, which started an argument over who was going to cook.

Shuichi did not trust either his mother or his uncle to cook dinner. The explanation for this was quite simple, the only one that was not immune to poison cooking in the room was Yuki, either of the two could easily kill or hurt Yuki with the cooking if they wanted to. Both Bianchi and Gokudera took offense at what Shuichi was implying with his refusal to let them cook, even if that was their plans for cooking. The three were in a very heated discussion in Italian so that Yuki could not understand exactly what the argument was about.

Yuki, getting tired of the argument and already hungry from the day, walked into the kitchen and started to prepare one of the meals he had grown used to cooking when Shuichi started to live with him. He didn't really think much as he made the food the way his lover liked, he only had to make sure to make double the amount that he usually makes. When the food was close to being done, Yuki got the plates, glasses, and utensils and started to set the table, the other three barely registered his movements as they had started to bring out their weapons into the argument. Yuki quickly retreated into the kitchen to bring out the food.

As the food was set, Yuki cleared his throat, this brought the attention of the three feuding family members. Gokudera and Shuichi had dynamite sticks out and on their hands, and both had a lit cigarette in their mouths. Bianchi had the silver wear out and planning to use them as weapons. "Is that my cigarette?" Yuki asked Shuichi with a raised eyebrow.

"You cooked!" Shuichi exclaimed, completely avoiding the question and hiding all weapons from view. Gokudera and Bianchi followed his example and hid their weapons as they viewed the food in front of them with surprise.

"You can cook?" Bianchi asked in curiosity.

"I do most of the cooking, just to make sure that neither of us dies from food poisoning. If I don't cook, then we eat out." Yuki replied, making sure that he didn't voice any of the embarrassment that he was feeling.

Both Bianchi and Gokudera tried the food and shared a knowing look after tasting it. What Yuki failed to mention was that he learned to cook the food that Shuichi liked to eat, including some of the different tastes that he liked that differed from the actual dish from a recipe book. Both them turned to stare at Yuki and Yuki stared back not backing down. "You're alright for now." Gokudera told him, then went back to his food.

Bianchi nodded and decided to ask more about Yuki. "So Yuki, what do you do for a living?"

Yuki stopped eating for a bit to answer. "I'm a romance novelist."

Bianchi and Gokudera stopped their eating and stared in shock. They did not expect the cold man to be a romance novelist. "Are you kidding?" Gokudera asked.

"No, I'm not." Yuki replied irritably. Shuichi just rolled his eyes and continued eating his delicious food that Yuk had made.

"So does that mean that you could work anywhere?" Bianchi asked, once the shock was over. After the argument between the three family members, it was painfully apparent that Shuichi was very possessive and protective of Yuki. If they wanted Shuichi to stay in the mansion, they obviously had to hold Yuki ransom as well.

"I just have to make the deadlines and have communication with my agency." Yuki replied wearily. Shuichi on the other hand stopped eating in shock of what he knew was happening.

"Perfect!" Bianchi clapped her hands together and had a smile on her face, which creeped out the younger two in the room. "We'll just have to make sure that you finish your work on time. The same as Shu-chan and Hiro-chan. I'm sure that we would love to help you with those deadlines." Shuichi, Yuki, and Hiroshi who was currently eating with his fathers all felt a chill run up their spine and had a small feeling of knowing what was going to happen. The rest of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper felt the chill and looked around to see if there was any window open to have cause a chill, they did not know of the horrors they would experience once the break was over.


End file.
